(Archive) The Order of the Refrain
"A song starts when a man is born. It rises when he triumphs, becomes mournful when he loses, and turns sour when he falls from grace. The last crusade was a blistering chorus of righteous fury, fiery refrains, and bittersweet dirges. Here in Fiend's Reach the song continues." - Ashlynn Formed from the Savior's army the Order of the Refrain is a group of her most dedicated and stalwart paladins. They've followed their commander across worlds, and stand ever ready to strike into the heart of evil with compassion... and a sharp blade. History The Order of the Refrain started in Drezen as a cult to the Child Goddess. Inspired by the girl's pure heart, paladins (by title, not necessarily class) flocked under her banner to defend the tenants of love and peace. Their generous donations to the city created hospitals and theaters, eager to tend to the spirit as well as body the Order takes a holistic approach to well-being. No simple charity organization each and every member of the Order of the Refrain has put their life on the line for their ideals. This isn't an order for the fledgling paladin, but the more refined servitors of good. Their hearts have been tested by the abyss, and stood fast against its twisted power time and time again. Tenants "There can be no room in your heart for hate. When you slide your blade into evil, remember that he could have been your brother in another life, and weep for his loss." - Kai, Demonfoe The Order of the Refrain believes that a righteous heart should fear hatred, even for the champions of the profane. If you damn a man, then you must damn the people that made him that way, so on and so forth until you damn the world for creating evil. That way lies the fall, and surrounded by temptation there can be no room for weakness. "People say that you should over look lesser evils in the pursuit of greater ones. All greater evils begin as lesser ones, let there by no compromise in our shadow war. The light burns away all darkness, not just those 'worth its time'." - Shadow of Mendev. The Order of the Refrain is brutal in its pursuit of evil. While a paladin of any other order may travel with an evil for a time in the name of the greater good a Refrain will not. The profits of evil are as dark as their source, and a member of the Order is expected to never compromise. It is easy to let small things slip by, but righteousness is not easy. This tenant does not necessitate a Refrain hunt down every available evil, but rather forbids him from ignoring any that present themselves to him. "Every death is a waste of beauty, and all losses lessen the whole. Offer first the hand and heart, beg for your sister's soul. If that fails free the good in her with the blade, may she find joy again in rebirth or in Pharasma's judgement." - Ashlynn The Order of the Refrain is a pacifist order in so far as it advocates redemption over destruction. All members of the order are expected to offer enemies mercy and redemption, but are also expected to be able to strike true when and if it fails. "You must not forget your duty to bring light. We are more than enemies of evil, be a friend to good as well." - Ashlynn. The Order of the Refrain is expected to leave the places they visit more beautiful than they found them, and the people they met happier for their acquaintance. It's not enough to crusade against evil if you don't also promote good. Organization and Titles The Order organizes its members into the following roles. Maestro: This title is reserved for Ashlynn. She serves as the order's spiritual leader. She guides their hearts while avoiding dictating their actions, preferring to equip them with wisdom and allowing their judgement to shine through. The Maestro takes a hands off approach to the order, but is always available for council and guidance. Harmony: This title describes the men and women that coordinate the Order's efforts. Generals, community organizers, and event managers these people attend to the logistics of operation. A Harmony may bring together a band of paladins to defeat an evil, or organize a ball to raise funds for civic projects. Refrain: This is the title given to any member of the order. These men and women form the backbone of the order, and do the bulk of the work. Note: This is the name of a probationary member looking to join the order. Chorus: These are the most elite of the order. Those that establish themselves as capable may ascend to the rank of Chorus. Likely the most diverse rank within the order Choruses can be anything from wandering knights to provocateurs penning satire of Tyrants. Category:Archives